


Down the Aisle

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather and Douglas have an important matter to discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I am using the name Cheryl for "Heather" as she changes her name back at the end of the game. But I always consider that a spoiler so I don't put it in the header.
> 
> (Originally written for a prompt in "schmoop bingo." So it's... schmoopy.)

"Douglas, I have a question for you," Cheryl said.

He took a swig of beer and kept his eyes focused on the ball game on television. "Shoot," he said.

"No, an important question," she persisted.

He sighed and turned off the television. "Fine, what is it?"

"Well, I can't just ask it like that," said Cheryl.

Douglas looked confused. He sat back on the brown flowered couch and ran his hand through his rapidly disappearing hair. "You can't just ask what like what?" he asked.

"This is serious!" she said. When he looked into her eyes, he could tell she wasn't joking around.

What the heck did the girl want to ask him? Did it have something to do with sex or drugs? That didn't sound like Cheryl, though. She was mostly a homebody with a few friends and no boyfriend. But then again she was a teenage girl and she was only human. Douglas didn't really want to discuss either topic with her, but he might not have a choice.

"Okay, okay, it's serious," he said. His eyes met hers again. "What's going on?"

"You're ready?" she asked, raising her eyebrows almost pleadingly.

"Um, sure."

Heather knelt on the carpet. "Douglas Cartland... will you marry me?"

Douglas stopped breathing. He opened his mouth in shock and the remote control fell out of his fingers. "Will I what?"

She got up and sat next to him. "I'm pretty sure you heard me."

"I-- Cheryl-- women aren't supposed to propose!"

"Is that your only problem with this? Because you can ask me if you want. I'll even pretend to be surprised."

"Of course it's not my only problem with it! You're way too young to get married, first of all."

"I'm almost nineteen," she protested.

"Which is way too young. Also, I'm three times your age. By the time you're old enough to get married I'll probably be dead."

"So why waste time?" Cheryl asked. She was smiling now, but he was still pretty sure she wasn't kidding.

"Look, I don't even want to get married again. Marriage didn't work out so great for me, remember?"

"So now you're saying I'm as bad as your ex-wife?"

Well, no, he wasn't saying that. Cheryl was sweet, and pretty, and loved to joke around. And she didn't yell at him for his little habits like leaving his dirty undershirts lying around or for being obsessed with the Patriots.

"No, of course you're not," Douglas said. "You're great, Cheryl, but it would be ridiculous for us to get married."

"Can we live together, then?" she asked.

"We already live together," Douglas pointed out. "We've lived together for over a year now."

"You know what I mean."

He did know what she meant, of course, and the idea made him tremble. "We've never even... slept together," he said helplessly.

"I slept in your bed for weeks after we came back from Silent Hill."

Now it was his turn to say, "You know what I mean."

"You've kissed me," she said.

"I was drunk," he replied.

"You had three beers. That's not enough to make you drunk."

Douglas took another big sip out of the bottle he was holding and said nothing.

"OK, let's compromise," she said. "We won't get married yet, and we won't live together yet, but you have to kiss me again."

"I have to do no such damn thing," he said, but it was too late. She was already in his lap.

Douglas, too, was only human. He ran his fingers through her hair and brushed his lips over hers. She responded by pressing herself against him and slipping her tongue into his mouth. And then the kisses just kept getting more intense, until he found himself lying on the couch with Cheryl on top of him. He was aroused by now, and panting softly.

"Hey, slow down," he muttered, though he wasn't really sure he wanted that. 

She laid her head in the crook of his shoulder and made a soft humming sound. "Does that change your mind about anything?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"No," he said. But he was already wondering whose bed she would sleep in tonight. And he had to admit, though he would never say it out loud, that this girl was the only one who could ever drag him down an aisle again.


End file.
